The present invention relates to an arrangement for washing lenses of headlights of vehicles.
Washing arrangements for washing lenses of headlights of vehicles have been proposed in the art. Such arrangements have means for conveying a washing liquid, and a nozzle provided with a passage having an inlet communicating with the conveying means and an outlet open towards the lens to be washed. The flow of the washing fluid issues from the outlet of the nozzle and acts upon a circular surface. However, in the case when the lens to be washed has a shape deviating from the circular shape the washing liquid is either wasted or does not wash substantial regions of the lens, so that the lens is not satisfactorily cleaned.
It has also been proposed for washing elongated lenses to provide two nozzles, each of which washes a respective portion of the elongated lens. In this construction in order to obtain at least the above number of washing ranges, a container with the washing liquid must be substantially increased which regularly is unavoidable in connection with the room provided for the container.